You & I
by amamisa
Summary: Dulu, duniaku pernah dipenuhi oleh dirimu. Tapi, apakah semuanya bisa kembali seperti itu? semi!broken!kyumin, slight!haemin, slight!khuntoria, slight!kyutoria. Timeline agak acak-acakan. Author masih newbie. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Hyung…apakah…Nichkhun berhenti mengejar Victoria-ssi..itu disebabkan olehmu?" Tanyanya pada seorang pria yang berdiri tidak jauh di depannya, sedang menuangkan wine untuk mereka berdua.

"Hmm…tidak. Kau dengar dari mana berita itu?" Jawab pria itu tenang, meskipun tangannya mencengkeram erat salah satu gelas wine.

"Aku…"

"Lagipula, aku tidak menyukai Victoria. Untuk apa aku menghalangi hubungan mereka?" Pria yang lebih tua diantara mereka membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum tenang, menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tetap tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Ayo bersulang, Kyuhyun-ah. Ini adalah malam terakhirku sebelum pergi wajib militer." Kata Sungmin sambil mengangkat gelasnya.

….

Salah satu dari mereka menarik lengan baju seseorang.

"Sungmin-hyung…"

…

A.N : Annyeong yeorobun ! Aki imnida ! Ini FF Indonesia Aki pertama, dan walaupun ngelanggar guidelines, Aki cuma pengen share ini di karena Aki nggak tau (baca :malas) ngepost di tempat lain semacem WP, blogspot, dll. Maaf kalo banyak typo, bahasanya kaku, alurnya datar, dll. Maklumlah, newbie, haha. Enjoy ! Please read and review ! ^^v


	2. Chapter 2

"…baik Appa. Iya…Tenang saja. Dia hanya bercanda Appa. Itu hanya demi kepentingan fanservice semata…tenang saja Appa." Sunyi sejenak. "Itu hanya fans yang menginginkan kami untuk bersama Appa. Tidak, kami tidak seperti itu…." Terdengar helaan nafas "Baik Appa, aku mengerti. Selamat beristirahat." Pria itu mengakhiri pembicaraannya, lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Hey Sungmin-hyung…" Sapa Donghae mendekati Sungmin yang sedang berdiri bersandar di dekat ruang ganti mereka.

"Nae Donghae-ah…" Sungmin tersenyum sekilas kepada pria yang menyapanya. Donghae mengedikkan bahu kea rah handphone yang dipegang Sungmin. "Kenapa ayahmu menelponmu hyung?" Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu menjawab, "Beliau rupanya sudah mendengar bahwa Kyuhyun menjawab aku adalah tipe kekasih yang ideal. Padahal seingatku tadi dia menjawab bahwa aku adalah member yang paling ideal menurut dia. Tapi seperti biasa, fans salah paham, dan kau tahu kan, betapa delusionalnya mereka, terutama KyuMin shipper, dan mereka pun banyak mempost foto-foto dan berita-berita yang malah berbeda dengan kenyataannya. Dan Appa…" Sungmin menunduk sejenak, "Appa tidak suka itu."

Donghae mendengus. "Ayolah, itu kan hanya fanservice hyung!" Katanya sambil memukul bahu Sungmin pelan. Sungmin hanya mengerucutkan bibir, lalu bergumam kecil "Sakit…"

"Tapi sepertinya aku sedikit mendengar nada kecewa darimu Hyung, saat kau mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya bukan masalah kekasih ideal yang dibicarakan…" Donghae tersenyum kecil penuh arti. Sungmin menatapnya, dan kembali tersenyum kecil. "Ayolah Hae, itu kan tidak mungkin."

"Tapi…"

"Kami memang pernah sedekat itu, tapi sekarang semuanya berubah…" Sungmin menatap langit-langit. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin itu salahku juga. Mungkin tanpa aku sadari aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya menjauh…" Ia memejamkan matanya "…membuatnya berhenti merasakan hal yang sama lagi." Matanya yang sekarang terbuka memancarkan sorot melankolia "Tapi, kalaupun kami bersama, tidak akan ada masa depan untuk hubungan ini."

"Sungmin-hyung…" Sebelum Donghae sempat mengutarakan pendapatnya, manajer Super Junior M sudah memanggil mereka untuk segera bersiap-siap pergi ke fan meeting selanjutnya.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kau nervous Sungmin-ah?" tanya Eunhyuk kepada sahabat dekatnya saat mereka sedang packing untuk keberangkatan mereka ke Paris untuk acara SM Town Paris di bulan Juni itu.

"Hmm…?" Sungmin yang sedang sibuk membaca naskah Jack the Ripper hanya menggumam pelan, tidak terlalu memperhatikan pertanyaannya sahabatnya itu. Eunhyuk memutar matanya, lalu mengambil paksa naskah itu dari tangan pemuda yang satu lagi.

"Hey!"

"Makanya, dengarkan kata-kataku!" Protes Eunhyuk. Sungmin hanya menghela nafas kemudian menatap lead dancer Suju itu. Dia tersenyum kecil. "Ada apa Hyukkie?"

"Tadi aku bertanya, apakah kau nervous? Secara, Paris adalah salah satu pusat dunia ! Dan kita akan manggung di depan public internasional!" Kata Eunhyuk dengan antusias. Sungmin hanya tertawa melihat reaksinya.

"Hmmm…iya, jujur aku cukup nervous." Kata Sungmin sambil mengelus dagunya. "Tapi entahlah, antusiasmeku untuk jalan-jalan keliling Paris mengalahkan rasa nervousku untuk tampil nanti. Jadi ya…maaf bila aku tidak menunjukkan reaksi seperti yang kau harapkan." Dia menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit.

Eunhyuk baru akan membuka mulutnya ketika Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Hey Eunhyuk-hyung, Sungmin-hyung…" sapanya

Sungmin tersenyum. "Halo Kyuhyun-ah" Eunhyuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hei, apakah kalian sudah selesai packing?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk kea rah 2 koper yang sudah rapi berjajar di dekat pintu kamar itu. Sungmin hanya mengangguk sambil membereskan baju-baju yang tidak jadi dibawanya ke Paris. Eunhyuk hanya berguling-guling di atas kasur Sungmin. "Kalau begitu, packing-kan bajuku sekalian dong hyung!" Kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah innocent-nya.

"Mwo? Andwae!" Seru Sungmin cepat. " Aku tidak tahu baju seperti apa yang akan nyaman kau pakai disana Kyuhyun-ah, jadi lebih baik kau siapkan sendiri!"

"Ah hyung, kita kan sudah sering berbagi pakaian. Aku sering memakai pakaianmu, dan begitu juga denganmu. Kita juga sering memakai aksesoris yang sama. Jadi kau pasti sudah tau mana yang cocok untukku hyuuung…" rayu Kyuhyun ke teman sekamarnya itu.

"Tidak, aku sudah malas Kyu. Maaf ya…" jawab Sungmin sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur miliknya, sedikit mendorong badan Eunhyuk untuk bergeser. Dia bisa mendengar Kyuhyun mengomel pelan sambil membuka lemari pakaian mereka.

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar ketukan, sebelum leader mereka masuk.

"Ah kalian disini rupanya. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan agar kalian cepat beristirahat malam ini, terutama kau Kyu…" pandangnya tajam ke maknae Super Junior yang wajahnya makin ditekuk "karena besok kita mendapat jadwal penerbangan pagi…"

"Ne…arasso hyung." Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menjawab malas.

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Victoria-ssi juga akan bergabung dengan kita, jadi jangan lupa mengajaknya mengobrol yaaa…"

Mendengar nama Victoria, kepala Kyuhyun langsung mendongak. "Mwo? Qiannie akan bergabung dengan kita?" tanyanya antusias. Leeteuk yang heran melihat perubahan sikap maknae mereka hanya mengangguk. "Wah, aku mau menelponnya ah~" serunya sambil berlari keluar hanya menggelengkan kepala sebelum melambaikan tangan kepada Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang masih tidur-tiduran, dan menutup pintu.

Sunyi sejenak.

"Min…"

"Hmmm?"

"Apa kau…baik-baik saja?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil tetap memejamkan matanya. Sungmin mengubah posisi tidurnya, menatap langit-langit.

"Hmmm..tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Apa ada alasan untukku merasakan sesuatu?"

"Min…" Eunhyuk membuka matanya dan mengamati sahabatnya.

Sungmin tetap menatap langit-langit sambil tersenyum kecil. "Tenang saja Hyukkie, aku baik-baik saja. Ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik untuk kami berdua. Iya kan? Kau setuju kan, Hyukkie?"

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke Paris, Kyuhyun dan Victoria terlihat cukup akrab. Kyuhyun bolak-balik berusaha untuk berada di dekat Victoria. Siwon yang menjadi teman duduknya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah dongsaengnya.

"Sepertinya Kyuhyun menyukai Victoria." Bisiknya pada Yesung yang seharusnya duduk di sebelah Victoria.

"Sepertinya iya. Kyuhyun kan menyukai wanita yang lebih tua. Ahra-ssi juga seumuran dengan Victoria-ssi. Mungkin dia memiliki sister complex." Jawab Yesung asal. Keduanya tertawa pelan. Sementara itu di belakang, Donghae dan Sungmin juga mengamati tingkah laku kedua orang itu.

Donghae tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berceletuk "Hei Kyuhyun, ingat! Victoria-noona itu masih istri Nichkhun-ssi! Jangan kau ganggu istri orang, Kyu!" Sungmin hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar itu. Namun tawanya berhenti melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang memandang Donghae jengkel, sebelum melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Victoria.

"Aish…bocah itu." Kata Donghae. Lalu ia menatap Sungmin.

"Hyung…"

"Nae?"

"Kau…"

Sorot mata Sungmin berubah mendengar nada bicara Donghae. Melihat reaksi hyungnya, Donghae langsung mengganti arah pembicaraan.

"Hyung, apa kau lapar?" Tanyanya cepat. Sungmin memandangnya sejenak sebelum menggeleng.

"Tidak Donghae-ah. Apa kau lapar?" tanyanya balik. Donghae juga menggeleng, lalu menjawab, "Sebenarnya aku mengantuk hyung."

"Oh, baiklah. Tidur sini." Sungmin menepuk pangkuannya. Donghae pun menaikkan tempat sandaran tangan yang memisahkan mereka, menaikkan selimutnya, dan bersandar pada Sungmin."Hyung aku tidur ya…" bisiknya.

"Kyu, apa kau tidak mau kembali ke tempat dudukmu?" tanya Victoria di sela-sela pembicaraan mereka.

"Hei Qiannie, ingat kau harus memanggilku apa?" tanya Kyuhyun balik. Victoria hanya memutar matanya dan mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan nada menyindir, "_Oppa_, apa kau tidak mau kembali ke tempat dudukmu?"

"Tidak ah, aku ingin disini, mengobrol denganmu." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Victoria hanya mengangguk kemudian mencari sesuatu di tasnya. "Sepertinya tadi pagi aku membuat sandwich, apa kau mau?" tawarnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Sambil menunggu Victoria, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Siwon dan Yesung yang sepertinya mulai tertidur lelap. Sambil tertawa kecil, ia melihat bagaimana member-member yang lain, sebelum pandangannya jatuh ke sosok Donghae yang tidur merapat ke tubuh Sungmin.

Ia terpaku.

_Rasa ini…kenapa...masih ada?_


End file.
